


Something

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Series: Something [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Castiel, BAMF Castiel, Bottom Dean, Castiel Makes the First Move, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Castiel is fully charged with angelic powers and regains his confidence. He's tired of waiting for Dean and makes the first move of many.





	

Dean and Cas were surrounded. A pissed off nest of vamps was rapidly attacking. Dean swung his machete, hacking at limbs and taking off heads as if it were a macabre choreographed dance. Cas hand his angel blade, dispatching as many as he could take before rage set in and blue light flashed behind his eyes.

 

“Take cover, Dean!” he commanded. The ground shook and searing light flashed. The smell of sizzling flesh came, then drifts of ash on the air. Dean coughed them away and caught the tail end of the light show, just enough to catch a glimpse of Cas’ black wings spread in the afterglow.

 

Cas was heaving. He hadn’t been able to summon his grace to smite a radius of beasts in a long time. He was powerful again, fully charged. Ready to be a warrior of heaven once again. He pulled Dean to his feet, and in his fervor, shoved him up against the car. Celestial energy and human emotion surged through him, battling for dominance. His pupils blown with lust, he captured Dean’s lips with his own then worked his tongue past teeth.

 

Dean was too shocked to do anything but let him. He opened up to Cas and let the angel’s tongue sweep across his, filling his mouth with an earthy, sweet taste. He may have moaned or whimpered. Maybe it was Cas. He couldn’t feel his legs.

 

“I’m  _ not _ your brother,” Cas told him in his low, gruff voice when he pulled away. He pressed his hard bulge against Dean’s hip.

 

“N-no. Not brothers.” Dean stammered. He stood wide-eyed in front of Cas. When the next kiss came he surrendered to it, moving with Cas. His head swam for a moment before he realized Cas had flown them back to his motel room. Instinct took over and he grabbed at Cas’ clothes, pushing his trenchcoat and suit jacket away to drop to the floor.

 

Cas tugged at Dean’s layers, liberating him of a jacket and two shirts before he got to bare flesh. “Taking too long,” he muttered. He pressed two fingers to Dean’s forehead and stripped him completely nude. He pushed him back on the bed and lowered himself onto the trembling man.

 

Dean was excited, a little scared. He hadn’t seen that side of Cas in years. It had been a huge turn on then but Dean was in no place to act on it. After years of pent up frustration it was almost a relief that Cas was making the first move. 

 

He wasn’t prepared for just how hot Cas’ skin would feel against his. How the steamy breath on his neck gave him chills. The seemingly perpetually chapped lips were suddenly so soft as they suckled at him. He ran his hands over Cas’ muscular back. “What are we doing here, Cas?” his brain decided to fire a synapse to question the situation.

 

“I’m tired of waiting, Dean. I’ve wanted you for so long. Tonight you are  _ mine _ .” He ground his erection down on Dean’s, making him cry out. He rutted against him, biting down on his shoulder and leaving his mark of claim. 

Cas must have conjured warm lube because Dean felt something slick against him when his leg was raised. He flinched at the first intrusion but there was also the familiar cool rush of Cas’ grace through him. He felt no pain as a second, then third finger opened him up. His prostate was grazed more than once and it felt like an electric jolt went up his spine. Dean’s cock twitched and leaked pre-cum all over his stomach.

 

“Say yes, Dean.” Cas locked on his eyes.

 

“What? Oh, yes, yes I want this.” Then Dean realized Cas was following his angel rules and asking permission to enter his vessel. Didn’t matter. 

 

Cas lined himself up and eased forward. Dean breathed slowly, adjusting to the fullness of Cas stretching him wide open. For all the force before Cas was now being gentle with him. The gnashing of teeth were replaced by soft, wet kisses wherever Cas could land them. His hips took a slow roll, moving in and out of Dean’s velvet heat. He whispered low in Enochian and Dean just chanted his name over and over.

 

Dean had never experienced anything like this before, being made love to so tenderly. He didn’t know it could be like this. He always thought sex with another man would be quick and dirty. Not that he’d acted on any of his passing attractions, but the fantasies were always there. Even with Cas, this beautiful angel he never thought he deserved. He pictured himself bending Cas over the hood of his Baby. Cas taking him...it was perfect.

 

He clung to the angel, stealing kisses back. He felt like he was floating and he probably could have been for all he knew. The entire world was gone except for the two of them, joined and tangled together in ecstasy. His wet cock slid between them, giving him just enough friction to build up his orgasm. He sensed Cas was getting closer as well with his strokes getting a little shorter and a little harder.

 

Cas lifted Dean’s leg so he could aim for the prostate he’d only been brushing against before. He felt Dean tense up and get tighter around him. “I’m coming, Cas. Oh fuck, baby, I’m coming.” Dean shot hot liquid between them and Cas couldn’t hold back any longer. The sight of how much pleasure he’d brought Dean sent a surge through his belly and he found his own climax. He held Dean still beneath him as he rode it out and filled Dean with his seed.

 

He reluctantly pulled out, waving his hand to clear away the mess they’d made. He lay on his back next to Dean, processing what they’d just done. He thought he heard Dean sniffle. “Are you okay, Dean?’

 

“Yeah. ‘M fine. You okay?”

 

“I believe so.” He rolled over and put a hand on Dean’s chest. “Dean…” he started.

 

“You’re gonna say this is a one time thing, aren’t you?” Dean’s voice broke a little.

 

“It doesn’t have to be. But if it isn’t...it can’t be just sex. You mean more to me than that.”

 

“Yeah, no, it won’t be. But we’re going to need time to figure this out, how we’re gonna make this work.”

 

“I understand, Dean. Why don’t you get some rest? I’ll watch over you.”

 

“Okay.”

 

***

 

Dean was still naked but under the covers when he woke up. Cas was standing by the dresser, buttoning his shirt. He was dressing to leave.

 

“I received a message from Crowley. He has a lead on Lucifer. I’m sorry but I must go, Dean.” 

 

Dean sat up and reached for Cas’ arm. “Last night, did you mean it?”

 

Cas stopped and leaned over to give Dean a chaste kiss. “Of course. I’ll come back to you. We’ll talk then.” He kissed Dean again then picked up his trenchcoat from the floor. He left the room without looking back and saying goodbye. 

 

Dean scrounged together his own clothes, stuffing them down in his bag after pulling out a clean set. He threw everything together, tied up his boots, and took one last look at the room he’d spent the night with Cas in. Sam was already sitting in the passenger seat when he closed the door behind him.

 

They didn’t speak for awhile but Sam couldn’t help notice something was different about his brother. “What’s going on with you?” he broke the silence.

 

Dean kept his eyes forward on the road and he swallowed down the lump in his throat. His voice was barely above a whisper when he said, “I slept with Cas.”

 

Sam struggled to process that sentence. “You what?”

 

“Last night. I slept with Cas.”

 

“Are you okay?” is all Sam could think to say. He’d silently wished them together for a long time but now that it happened…

 

“Yeah, I’m okay. We’re okay.

“Dean,” Sam said slowly, dragging his name out, “What’s going to happen? This isn’t a one night stand is it? Because I don’t think Cas could handle-”

 

“Cas made the move, okay? And neither of us want it to be a one and done.”

 

“Wow. So you guys are like a  _ thing _ thing?”

 

“We’re...something.”


End file.
